Hasta Cuando este dolor
by RinaLina
Summary: No le importó el dolor que me causo. Las tardes en que su recuerdo se acercaba a mí como un fantasma.


No le importó el dolor que me causo. Las lagrimas que derrame. Las tardes en que su recuerdo se acercaba a mí como un fantasma. Las noches que dormí abrazada a la almohada, esperando poder sentir el consuelo se su ausencia.

Un día se fue... las semanas pasaron y el tiempo se transformo en meses... ya hace tres meses que desapareció de casa, pero nunca de mi corazón. Todos saben lo afectada que me dejo su partida... todos tratan de animarme, diciendo que pronto regresará...por que me ama.

No perdimos por completo el contacto. Por teléfono hablamos, pero todo ha cambiado, él ya no es el mismo. La distancia y la falta de mi presencia hicieron que sus sentimientos cambiasen... que dejara de amarme... él me perjura que no es cierto pero duda cuando tiene que afirmarlo directamente:

- Me amas? - le pregunto...

-...- el silencio se apodera del teléfono y recién luego de tomarse su tiempo, entonces responde - Si! -

Qué quiere de mí? hasta cuando tendré que soportar esto? donde esta el hombre del que me enamoré? aquel que hizo tantas cosas por mi...aquel que me hizo sentir tan bien... una vez me dijo que era especial... caminando de regreso del colegio... me dijo que pensaba en mi... al preguntar por que él respondió: "por que aunque tu no lo veas... eres especial...eres una chica especial" me puse colorada y seguí caminando... era la primera vez que me decía algo así. No sabia si emocionarme o no... quería creer que de verdad lo sentía.  
Cada día de nuestra relación me ha hecho sentir de esa manera... 'especial'! para alguno quizás sea una tontería pero para mí no... por que considero que no hay nada más especial que la persona a la que amas... amar... si es cierto! también me sentía amada... en tonterías o en cosas grandes él me demostraba cuan importante era en su vida... no solo era especial sino que también me amaba.

Hoy ya no hay nada... hablamos pero ya no lo siento como antes, mis sentimientos comienzan a cerrarse... y aunque lo sigo amando él no hace nada para que este amor siga creciendo o que por lo menos se mantenga.  
Sé cuan importante es que él este allí... y también sé que no puede venir...pero esta situación ya no se trata simplemente del hecho de estar juntos, sino al contrario... se trata de algo psíquico... de mantener una relación por amor... por sentimientos... algo que al parecer ya desapareció de él...

Al principio me llamaba seguido, todos los días diría yo... sé que se le fue la mano y que eso le costo mucho dinero... pero yo voy más allá de eso... voy a la intención... nos pasábamos una hora en el teléfono... y luego de colgar... volvía a llamarme para decirme que me 'amaba' o que me extrañaba... no le importaba si ya me lo había dicho en la conversación anterior... Esa acción me hacia sentir tan bien... porque por más distancia que había, yo sentía que él me amaba igual que cuando estábamos juntos.

Actualmente él perdió la motivación de llamarme...de sorprenderme o de transmitirme sus sentimientos... solo yo le hablo... y cada vez siento que él pierde las ganas... pierde la ilusión de mi llamado... me hace sentir que solo es una llamada más... de un amigo? mejor de una amiga... una simple amiga...que llama para saber como esta... y nada más...

Quien soy para él? ya nada siente? que no es capaz de preocuparse un segundo en su novia... si estoy bien, él no lo sabe...si estoy mal... al parecer no le importa...

Mi mejor amiga me recomendaba desde el comienzo diferentes cosas para que yo no pierda la fe y que siga a delante...pero ahora hasta ella ve que esto ya no camina más... con temor dice cosas que sabe que yo no quiero escuchar... hago oídos sordos a sus consejos por que mi cabeza le entiende pero mi corazón se niega a que sea verdad... se niega que sea la única solución...

Qué hace él donde esta? como lleva la separación nuestra? me recuerda? esta bien? o esta mal? yo tampoco lo sé... y me siento que estoy fuera de su vida... pero hay una cosa que no entiendo...si ya no me ama por que no me lo dice? prometió desde el principio que no me haría sufrir...que siempre me iría de frente con las cosa... y entonces? que paso? por que no me lo dice?

Si existe la remota posibilidad de que todavía me ame... por que me hace esto? por que sufro por su falta de sentimientos?

También he llegado a pensar que hay otra persona... que él conoció a una mujer que le gusta más que yo... o que se conforma por que la tiene físicamente y a mi no... quizás una desconocida...quizás su ex-novia... hay tantas chicas que van tras de el... siempre fue así...desde el instituto...desde que lo conocí... además todos los que lo rodeamos hemos sufrido los disparates de sus diferentes novias... pero desde que él y yo aclaramos nuestros sentimientos...y nos enfrentamos a todos...pues recién ahí...pudimos ser feliz. Dejaron de molestarnos y pudimos vivir nuestras vidas... yo era y soy su novia oficial... nunca nadie había tenido ese titulo en su vida... bue..si hubo una pero no lo llamaría novia sino 'un rollo pasajero'. El resto de las chicas que han estado detrás de él pues intentaban aprovecharse de cualquier situación para ganar un minuto más a su lado... joer! quien lo hizo tan guapo!  
Hace un año y medio desde que formalizamos lo nuestro... me acuerdo que fue en el dojo... cuantas vueltas hemos dados... nos conocimos hacia tiempo. Yo tarde en darme cuenta que me gustaba... en cambio él lo supo desde el primer momento... o eso me dijo... pero su orgullo y el mío no nos dejo actuar...pudieron más que nuestros sentimientos... hasta aquella noche de Halloween, recién entonces se rompieron las barreras y me dijo "te quiero...te quiero demasiado" Creo que jamás olvidaré ese día... por que fue el más importante de nuestra relación. Fue el día de todo...lo que vino luego se fue encaminando de acuerdo a lo que nosotros mismos queríamos.

Siempre me voy al pasado...comienzo súper enojada, pero el recordar lo feliz que me hizo, me olvido del enfado. Aun así esto ya no puede seguir alargándose...hasta cuando? prefiero que me diga la verdad de frente por más que no me guste...por más que vaya a sufrir...si no me ama, no dudes que sufriré pero más lo siento si me dice algo que no siente... Nunca digas nunca, nunca digas siempre, nunca digas 'te amo' si en verdad no lo sientes! fuerte pero verdad...

Este fin de semana lo llamé y no estaba..le deje mensaje... y espere a que me respondiera..pero no lo hizo...ya nada me sorprende... quiero confiar en él pero tiene actitudes que me asustan y que no reconozco en mi chico.

Hasta cuando todo esto? Hasta cuando seguiré sufriendo? Me sigues amando Ranma, o no? solo quiziera que me lo digas... mientras más se prolongue esta situación más me haces sufrir... por que aun te amo...por que aun no es tarde para continuar...para no perdernos...

Olesa, Miércoles 11 de Mayo de 2005  
(21:50hs) by RINALINA 


End file.
